I'm a Witch!
by Stephyb14
Summary: Well it is not really like Wizards of Waverly place but it is like it. She s just 14 and she has found out she is a witch and she is surpossed to save the world, along the way she mets people along the way. Will she save the magic world or will she crumle


An ordinary girl has to go through so much like boys, friends and figuring out who you are. For me I don't really have to live with those things but more like boys, friends but now also mastering spells! I just found out I was a witch and that I was surpassed save the world an evil person in another world.

"I have a lot of other things to deal with, now this what kind of parents are you"? I yelled at them, my mum is a witch well use to be but my dad is human. The reason my mum isn't a witch is because she fell for a mortal and when you do you lose your powers. "Well sweetheart we didn't want to tell you until you were ready". "When I was ready I would never be ready". "Look just take a holiday in the other world you will like it". "Why, can't you guys come"? "No, we are mortal and only witches and warlocks can go in there". "What about you mum, you are a witch". "I know but I came here in exile I can't go there".

My parents didn't give me much choice so the next day they took me the local garden and there was a cave there with a funny symbol on the side of the cave. I asked "Is this it?" "Yes good luck dear". I went in and there was a thing that you had to put your hand in, I knew I had to so I did and the door opened and there it was. I had never seen something like that in my life, markets were everywhere and there was a huge palace at the back of it".

As I was walking and looking at the sights someone grabbed me by the arm and asked "Are you her?" "Ah, Who?" "The girl who is supposed to save us". I started to freak out when a guy out of nowhere came in and said "Leave the girl alone Nigel". "But she is the one". "Maybe so but you have always been wrong, you are scaring her, leave her be". He left and I said "Thank you". "No problem, my name is Mark". "Nice to meet you, my name is Isabelle". "Nice to meet you, let me take you somewhere safe". "I don't know if I can trust you". "You can, come on I promise I won't hurt you". We walked along together and got to know each other, I started to like him and I saw some signs that he might like me too.

I decided to let him help me, after all I had never been here and I didn't know where to go. He took me to the palace and he introduced me to the king "Who is this son?" he asked "Son?" I said to myself "This is Isabelle, the girl Nigel believes to be the girl to save us all". "Well Nigel thinks that all new girls are the ones". "Yes father; she needs a place to stay". "Of course, take her to the room over the balcony".

"Thank you father". I thought it would be right if I said "Thank you, your majesty". He looked at me and said "You have nice manners young lady; it will get you far in life". "Thank you; does the balcony have a nice view?" "Yes it does". I bowed and left with Mark. He took me outside to the garden and said there was one that was a lot nicer just outside of the city and he would take me to see it. He and I connected more and we were holding hands without even noticing it but we didn't care.

"Your father is nice". I said "Yeah for once". He replied "What do you mean". "I always bring the girls in the Nigel thinks is the one but my dad never lets them stay especially on the balcony". "That's weird". "Yeah it is; he might think you're the one". "Me a hero never". "You don't believe in the legend all witches and warlocks know it". "Well I don't". "It goes like this; a young woman from another world with all the power in the world comes to this land and rids it of Jake the Destroyer". "Ok, that is not me". "You never know, here is your room, I hope you like it".

I looked around and it was huge with its own kitchen and bathroom, it was a house, I saw the balcony and ran to it, it had the most beautiful view; I was amazed "Wow, it is beautiful; I have never seen anything like it". "I know, I sometimes come here to think, well I will leave you too it, I will come and get you for dinner". "Ok thanks".

I looked down and saw the whole city but something was missing from it, I thought it would have been just me but I decided to cast a spell to let me see:

Show me the way this used to be and then i will be free

I said that and I had a flash of what happened to the city. It was the night Mark was born and Jake the Destroyer came with his army and started to tear the city down the King tried to save it but he didn't send any troops out there so Mark's mother went out and got herself killed, Mark's father just gave up and surrendered to him. Mark came in and said "Dinner is ready". I screamed a little "You scared me". "You look like you just saw a war". "What no, I'm fine". "Ok if you say so come on".

At dinner the King asked me "When did you find out you were a witch?" "Just 3 days ago". "Wow, is one of your parents a mortal". "Yes, my father". "Oh, a there are more witches than warlocks but it has always been like that". "Right I get that". "So your mum is not a witch anymore". "No she fell for my dad and she married him". "That is sad but that's the way it is".

After dinner Mark showed me the garden just outside of the city, he could tell I was nervous then he asked "Why don't you use magic to lower the nerves?" "Because the emotions shouldn't be tampered with and I believe that emotions are a part of life". "I get that". He made a picnic and he me a beautiful bunch of flowers to go with it. We talked for a while when soldiers came and asked for me. "What is this about?" "Our lord wants to meet you". "How did you find me?" "We have someone on the inside".

Mark had already left, I felt upset that he just left me there then he came back with people and they casts some spells and the soldiers disappeared "Thank you, I thought you left me". "No never, you are too important to the cause". "Oh me saving the world". "Yes you still don't believe it". "That's right I don't". With a sigh he said "This way". We walked for a while and it seemed to be going the opposite way to the castle.

Finally we got to a dark black castle with a lot of soldiers we got to the gate and the soldiers grabbed me and took me to a room where a mysterious man was waiting for me, I didn't know where Mark was but I thought he would be okay. The man turned around and I instantly knew that is was Jake the Destroyer.

"Welcome I hope you had a good journey the soldiers were going to teleport you here but there were set backs". "Yeah whatever, I'm not the person everyone is talking about". "Well a lot f people think you are". "Well I'm not her get it through your head". "Well we all hope you like your room". "Where is Mark"? "He went don't worry you will see him again".

The soldiers took me to a room on with a balcony the same sight as the one at the other castle I started to think then I realised they were tricking me into believing this was one world with two cities where it was one city and they were creating one to test me. For an hour I was crying thinking how I could had let this happen I felt something happen inside of my body I felt a surge of power hit me in a flash, I had so much strength and I used it cast a transporting spell:

Take me back to the place I was before to figure out this debacle

As soon as I said those I went back to the other city and where the King was "What has happened here, I demand an answer". I yelled at him "Look I know you're angry but you don't understand why I didn't send out the troops at the battle for our world". "I might not understand, but I know what happened but I want to understand". "No one can understand". "WHAT about your son, have you told him about what happened to his mother"? "No but it is hard to tell him". "He hasn't even reached his potential due to not knowing enough about his mother and how she died".

"He would hate me for the rest of his and my life". "I can help you but you need to help me understand". "Well Jake the Destroyer is my other son and I told him he was going to have another brother and he would be the next King, he was very upset and tried to kill him after the birth and his mother jumped in and he injured her instead but she survived then when he came with his magical army I told Mark's mother I wasn't going to fight him because he is my son, so she went out and tried to stop him and he killed her, I was at a loss so I surrendered to him and he let me keep the city; Mark has been working for him since I told him that it was my fault that we lost the battle".

"He took me there so Jake could get me?" "Yes but I didn't know he would do this". My heart went into two pieces wondering if he ever cared about me but I had to save this world from Jake the Destroyer and if I had to Mark as well. "What can we do?" I asked "Well now you know who you are, you can transport yourself to the liar of Jake the Destroyer and kill him and set this world free". "What about Mark"? "Well if it comes to it you might have to kill him".

I sighed and transported myself to the Jake the Destroyer's castle, I was nervous but I knew what I had to do. I by past the soldiers and went into the main part of the castle where Jake's top assassin was waiting for me I knew exactly what he wanted to do we looked each other and started to fight with magic. In the end I won and the assassin died and I was running out of time.

I went into the main throne room where Jake and Mark were waiting for me, "Well took you long enough to get here princess". Jake said with Mark by his side giving me a look to me saying I'm sorry but I couldn't believe it. "Well Jake and Mark I had a chat with your dad about the battle and Mark's birth". "What, why"? "He told me what happened to your family boys and when you asked me when I was on the balcony I saw what happened to your mother". "Ok enlighten us then". Jake said

I told them the story and Mark came up to me and asked "Is that the truth no lies?" "I'm telling the truth I would never lie to you". Mark turned around and punched Jake in the face and said "You told me lies and you will pay". "No brother I won't". He started to disappear and I grabbed him by the arm and said "I'm the one and you will die today". With those words I cast this spell:

One with one crime to die a quick death to make this person go to hell

After I said that he turned into dust and this castle became full with life, flowers, statues and much more. All the soldiers went into dust we had done it, Mark ran up to me and said "I'm so sorry, please forgive me". I looked into his eyes and saw the regret in them, "I forgive you, but you need to talk to your dad". He looked at me and started to lean to me and we kissed and suddenly a ribbon of gold went over my body, after the ribbon went away I had a beautiful dress on and a tiara went on my head.

"You are the princess". Mark said "Wow, I can't believe it". "You are the crowned princess of this kingdom and my dad is the King of the other kingdom". "What about my parents?" "You are the princess now whatever you decide you can make it real". I couldn't believe what happened to me, first we went and saw Mark's father he was so happy to see him and he gave his son a big hug.

The first law I made was that if a magical being was to marry a mortal they can still come to this land and live here. My mother and father came and met Mark and his father and became good friends. Me and Mark got married and had a girl, Alison and she became the Queen and married a mortal.

Mark and I had a good life and we made good laws and changed the history of magic forever.

The End


End file.
